That's My Favorite Part
by TuscanyRose
Summary: 'Stiles is different- refreshing. He's smiling down at the camera, fuzzy sweater covering part of his cheek as the scenery behind him flows past, beauty marks dotting his neck and scattering across his cheeks. He's soft, precious, and Derek wants him far more than he ever has anyone else.' Derek falls for YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, and maybe Stiles falls for him a little in return.


_Summary: It's not like he hasn't seen his type before-skinny twinks with sugary sweet smiles. He's wanked to them at night, pulling at himself to the look of their pink lips and perky little asses until he finally came and forgot about their faces the next morning. But Stiles is more, somehow. Stiles isn't face down, ass up and putting himself on display for the whole world to see. He's smiling down at the camera, fuzzy sweater covering part of his cheek as the scenery behind him flows past, beauty marks dotting his neck and scattered across his cheeks. He's soft, precious, and Derek wants him far more than he ever has some cheap pornstar._

 _Derek falls for YouTuber Stiles, and maybe Stiles falls for him a little in return._

* * *

 _ **AN: This isn't Beta'd because half of you don't answer when someone replies to your beta profile.**_

 _ **Title is from My Favorite Part by Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller. I recommend listening to the song, it just sets a soothing tone and the lyrics describe Derek and Stiles' relationship/dynamic in this story perfectly.**_

 _ **I own nothing, if I did TW wouldn't be on its last season.**_ :(

* * *

Derek has never been an internet kind of guy.

Sure, he owns a laptop, and uses it for what he must. He types up reports for his boss on Microsoft and Googles semantics every once in a while, but he's not really the type of guy to scroll through the web without a valid reason. He'd much rather sit in his rocking chair and read a nice book. (He doesn't care how much Laura calls him an old man for it, he enjoys it!)

Derek's not even sure he's in touch with _technology_ in general, seeing as he only updated his choice of a phone when Laura practically screamed at him, deciding that his " _old ass flip-phone with crap service_ " just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"You're a lawyer, Derek," she had said, rolling her eyes at him. "You can't walk around with that ancient thing from the stone ages- it's _unprofessional_!"

And so Derek had went out and bought a new phone, an iPhone even, to shut Laura up and hopefully cut the old man comments in half.

Or at least a third, they were just _tiring_ at this point.

He didn't use it for much, except calling his family and co-workers, maybe checking his e-mails here and there, or playing Pokemon Go when he reached new heights of boredom. But that was all.

So when Laura sends him an all-caps text when he's in the middle of a four page write-up, telling him to go to YouTube and search up 'many more for Beacon Hills!' it takes him a minute to find the app in his phone. He's frowning down at it as it loads, unhappy at being interrupted from his previous task, but nevertheless he waits because he _knows_ Laura. If he doesn't watch it she'll have a fit and possibly throw something sharp and heavy at him the next time he sees her, maybe bring back the old man jokes.

Not that they ever left, but, _still_. They were steadily declining.

The video takes a good while to buffer and Derek's already grown impatient by the time it finally starts playing. It's Beacon Hills' landscape, though he could have guessed that by the title of the video, the camera panning out as it zooms by Rosa's Italian Restaurant, the farmer's market and a couple other shops that are familiar to Derek. Eventually, the sightseeing comes to an end and a young girl floats into the camera, still outside and smiling brightly.

She looks vaguely familiar, pale face dotted with light freckles from the sun, dimples residing in both of her cheeks as she grins at the camera. Her hair is choppy and cut close to her neck, curly and messy because of the wind.

"Hey, there," she grins. "You guys requested a video of my home-town and ya girl Alli-" she points to herself dramatically and arches a brow, "-came through for you guys. I flew out here about a weekend ago, and I wanna show you guys around the _extraordinary_ Beacon Hills."

The girl- Alli apparently- goes on for a bit, talking about how she grew up in Beacon Hills and the history of the place, until Derek finds himself getting bored. He's about ready to text Laura and ask her _why_ she wants him to watch this, when the girl stops talking and enters one of the shops.

He realizes why she wanted him to as soon as the scenery comes into view. She's entered the town's coffee house, a long line waiting as always, with people milling about all over the place. He spots Laura right away, last in line and looking impatient. Alli taps her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," she says. Laura turns around and faces her curiously, noticing the camera. "I'm shooting a video and I just wondered if you had anything nice to say about Beacon Hills."

Laura perks up instantly- _the_ _fucking_ _limelight_ _lover_ , Derek thinks wryly- and launches off into a retelling of a good memory she had there.

Derek doesn't bother watching the whole thing. He just pauses it halfway through Laura's story and checks out the other girl's profile quickly. She's got close to a million subscribers and hundreds of videos. He sees that at first glance and he goes to text Laura back.

9.45- _congrats_! _u_ _were_ _in a_ _youtube_ _video_.

9.46- _u_ _wasted_ _five_ _minutes_ of _my_ _time_ _for_ _that_

He shoots her an unimpressed emoji and sets back to work. She replies before he can get very far, making Derek sigh and grab his phone again.

9.50- _Hey_ , _that_ _girl's_ _super_ _famous_ _on_ _the_ _web_. _It's_ _cool_ _that we're_ fro _m_ _the_ _same_ _place_.

9.50- _And I was in her video Derek! I feel like a celebrity. ;)_

Derek rolls his eyes at her excitement, despite the fond smile on his face.

9.53- _well yay for you. enjoy ur 15 minutes of fame sis_

He goes back to work. His phone chimes a couple minutes later, but this time he ignores Laura in favor of finishing up the last few paragraphs of his report and proofreading it several times. His boss had set the deadline for two days from now, and Derek's known to get things done before then. He's been working at the business firm for two years and he's not about to let his good rep go now.

Later, when he's sent the report to his boss's assistant and slapped together a decent meal for the night, he checks to see what Laura sent him before he hops in the shower.

10.01- _Whatever Debbie Downer. ;( a lot of kids from BH went viral when they covered all the teacher's houses in glitter and toilet paper. the purple paint was a nice touch._

Derek huff's a laugh at that. He remembers seeing Laura's face crumble into laughter on FaceTime while she showed him the pictures of the houses covered in tissue and a hilarious amount of sparkles. He thinks of the Senior pranks they pulled at the high school when he was there, but his year had never been so bold. They'd settled for filling all the classrooms with balloons, giggling with guilty faces while the teachers popped all of them, eyeing them suspiciously.

He rolls his eyes at the next two texts.

10.03- _You should check them out. maybe it'll help you de-age a bit grandpa_

The next one is full of links to a few YouTube profiles of people apparently from Beacon Hills. He clicks on one, curious, and it takes him to the profile of a young man named Scott. He's throwing a football in his picture, standing before a sunset and grinning broadly in a UCSD sweatshirt. He scrolls a little, seeing a couple of video thumbnails. One is titled, " _Girlfriend does my makeup challenge accepted!_ " and he recognizes the girl, Alli, from the video Laura made him watch. He doesn't click on it, deciding the title's a little too strange for his taste, and turns his phone off for the night to take his shower.

By morning, he's forgotten about the whole thing already.

* * *

"You took the last box of thin mints, didn't you?"

Derek fights the urge to smirk widely in his office. It's Monday, and his boss had given him praise for the perfect- and early, Derek has to add on- report he produced. He's feeling good today, happy and playful as he looks at the blonde woman leaning in his doorway with a teasing smile.

"I have no idea what it is you're talking about."

Erica rolls her eyes at him and scoffs. She enters his office, obviously annoyed and Derek wants to laugh. He'd taken the last box of thin mints from the vending machine, _of course_ he had. He and Erica are the only people in the office who have a love of them.

It was obviously him, but he'll keep her guessing for a couple of minutes.

"Give me my thin mints." She has her hand outstretched over the desk, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Derek pretends to regard her for a moment. "I'll give you _half_ of your thin mints."

Erica's nose twitches, eyes narrowed to slits as she stares at him. Derek isn't giving up that easily, staring right back at her with his own death glare.

The blonde woman sucks her teeth. " _Fine_."

Derek grins cheekily at her, reaching in his bag for the box. He'd already eaten half of them anyway- if Erica had said no that's still all she'd be receiving.

She snatches them away playfully, grinning back at him. "You're in a good mood," she points out as she pops some of the candies into her mouth.

He shrugs, smiling brightly but not wanting to make a thing out of it. He doesn't have many good days like this, sure, but he wants to enjoy it while he can. "Boss liked the write-up I made. People are saying I'm up for a promotion soon."

Erica smiles at him, warm and sincere. "Hey you big shot, remember us small people when you get all rich and famous, 'kay?"

Derek rolls his eyes at her, still smiling and noting that Erica's the only person he's told about his pending promotion to assistant CEO. It had been hard to find someone that wasn't power hungry and ambitious to befriend when he first started working at the firm. Erica is one of the few people here that Derek knows will actually be happy for his success, instead of plotting a way to stop it. He and Erica are close outside of work, anyway, so he probably would have ended up telling her at some point.

"How's Teresa?" He asks, wanting the topic off of him and onto something else. His friend grins at the mention of her daughter.

"She's good," the blonde smiles broadly. Derek watches her with soft eyes, noticing the way her whole face lights up when she talks about the little four-year-old. "Boyd and I took her to Big Bear a couple weeks ago and we _could not_ get her out of the snow. She insisted on building snowmen like, _"Ana and Elsa, mommy!"_ " She mimicks Teresa's little voice and Derek laughs lightly.

"I told you about that movie."

Erica groans. "It's like crack for kids, I _know._ She was so excited to see it though, and you know Boyd gives her whatever she wants. Damn softie."

He's seen Erica and Boyd in action, and he admires the way they parent Teresa. The firm but loving way Erica treats her, and the gooey mush Boyd turns to around the curly haired girl gives him the idea they're very 'good cop, bad cop' about the whole thing.

Considering _Boyd_ is the professional bodyguard in the relationship, you'd think _he'd_ be the bad cop, but, it wasn't Derek's place to judge. Besides, Erica could be terrifying if need be.

The blonde's eyes go bright, like she's just remembered something. "We're going that cute little Parisian restaurant for dinner tonight. You know which one I'm talking about?"

Derek nods. "The one on tenth street- I know the place."

"You and Laura should come. We haven't had a group hang out in a while. I talked to Theo and he's definitely coming." Erica's eyebrows waggle at him, as if that's supposed to sweeten the deal a bit. He knows about the other man's crush on him- it's _obvious-_ but he's not sure he returns his feelings.

Derek shakes his head. "Laura's got a big meeting today, but I can ask. I'm not doing anything tonight, though. What time?"

Erica rattles off a time and reservation number, telling him that he's most definitely paying for her dessert- a fair trade for eating her thin mints.

"Of course," he laughs, a rarity these days. Erica winks at him before she leaves, blonde ponytail swinging and heels echoing on the marble floors.

When Derek asks Laura if she's up for Erica's offer, she responds with a simple, " _Hell yeah_ ," barely ten minutes after he texts her. He gives her the time and address of the dinery, as well as Erica's number in case she has further questions. He's scrolling through their messages after that, boredom washing over him. He's got no new assignments for the day, but he doesn't want to take an early leave in case anything comes up.

He's gotten into their messages from about a week ago, when his finger swipes down the screen a little to forcefully and catches on the bright blue letters of a message from Laura- an external link.

He groans in annoyance, but instead of exiting the window that just opened itself up, he lets it load, curious to see what might pop up.

When it first loads, everything's a bit blurry, the company's wifi busy and slow. The words are all clear and bold, though, and he reads the screen name _batsystiles_x_ in cursive lettering under a profile picture that has yet to load. He sees the name Stiles Stilinski on the bottom right corner of the YouTuber's banner, though the images on it are taking forever to unblur themselves. Stilinski sits on the forefront of his mind, familiar in a way that makes his brain work hard to recall where he's heard of it.

He's thinking about it when the pictures all finally load completely and catch his attention. He looks at the profile picture first.

... _and nearly_ _falls out of his chair_.

He blinks a few times, staring owlishly at the screen and caught completely off guard by this- this _gorgeous_ boy. YouTube's profile pictures are always a bit small, but Derek can see almost every detail of this... _Stiles'_ picture. He's leaning against a red brick wall, one leg propped up against it and arms hanging at his sides. He's wearing a cropped Batman shirt, one strap of his skinny jean-pant overalls left unbuttoned to leave it on display. His grin is wide and infectious as he looks at something off camera, his eyes a warm honey brown, and his _face_ -

It's covered in some of the most skillful makeup Derek's ever seen.

His breath stutters for a minute, shocked for a minute at the boy's appearance. Sure, Derek's seen boys in makeup before, has even passed a few in the grocery store. Hell, CoverGirl has Cover _Boys_ now. Derek has admired some of them, because he can always appreciate a boy with a pretty face, but he's never seen one so astonishingly lovely as Stiles, with his long eyelashes and plush mouth. His cheeks look like they've flushed a pretty peach color, glowing on the tops and contoured at the shadows of his face, and dotted with the most adorable beauty marks Derek's ever seen. Stiles' lips are stained a deep red color, and Derek hazily thinks that his pearly white teeth make a good contrast against them.

Derek sighs, admiring the boy's picture for a bit longer, before moving on to the page banner. It's simple enough. It looks like a collage of sorts, and there's one image with a nice beach background, Stiles standing with his arms thrown around a curvy blonde and tall redhead with makeup that could almost rival his own.

 _Almost_.

Stiles' face in this picture looks similar to how it looked in his profile picture, only the glow on his cheeks looks brighter in the sunlight and his lips are a pastel pink color. His amber eyes pop with the smokey eyeshadow artfully applied around them, dashes of glitter on his face here and there. His hair is messy and looks _so soft_ ; the older man finds himself wanting to touch. He looks so _pretty_ , like something Derek tore right out of a magazine.

Or Heaven. He can't pick which one yet.

He shakes his head to clear his mind bit as his eyes dart to the next picture. It's right above the beach one, but this one is a selfie of just Stiles. He's too close to the camera to see where he is in the background, and even if he wasn't, Derek is too distracted by his face to care. His makeup is dark and bold, eyeshadow a stunning array of purples and golds, black eyeliner long and feline. His upturned nose has an assortment of freckles on it- Derek's not sure if they're fake or not- and the sides of his cheeks are contoured darkly with a wooden brown, the apples of them rosy and full. His lips are a maroon colour, parted slightly, his tongue peeking out like something sexy and secret.

Derek groans.

He admires the rest of his banner, eyes going foggy on certain pictures and the way the camera obviously loves Stiles. The boy's absolutely perfect, even in the few pictures where it seems he has no makeup and it's just his clear skin and the beauty marks scattered across it. Derek doesn't believe it's possible for someone to be so exquisite.

He scrolls when he's done looking at the banner, down to the videos and playlists. He clicks on the trailer first, shamelessly curious.

It takes a minute to load with the company's shitty wi-fi, but when it does, Stiles' face fills the screen, happy and grinning.

"Hi guys," the boy says, and Derek wants to melt. His voice sounds just as sweet as he looks. "I just wanted to thank you for clicking onto my channel! It means a lot to me."

He bats his long lashes at the camera and Derek feels himself developing a huge crush, five seconds into the first video he's ever seen of Stiles.

 _Christ_.

Stiles looks adorable in this video, though, so can anyone really blame him? He's got on an oversized knit sweater, light brown like his eyes and falling off of one shoulder, revealing mole-dotted skin and sharp collarbones that drive Derek mad. His makeup is soft and simple, eyeshadow dark brown and gold, his lips a beige color to vaguely match his skin tone. He's got some glitter here and there- like he'd been doing arts crafts beforehand and some of it had found its way to his face- and it's in his hair a little bit, which is slightly tousled and sitting on his head in soft tufts. Derek finds it incredibly cute.

"I made this channel a couple years back," Stiles continues. "I was a shy little nerd back then, and for any of you that have been here since the beginning, you'll remember how I started off as a gamer channel."

Stiles laughs at himself, eyes fond like he's talking about an old friend from long ago.

"I am obviously not that Stiles anymore. Like, _at all_. But I do still love video games!" His eyes go wide like he's defending himself, smile still on his face. He swings a little in his desk chair. "I've been doing makeup since I was about 17, and I love it. It's my passion. And for anyone who wants to tell me that it's wrong and not for boys or that I'm going to hell- _blah_ _blah_ _blah_. Save yourself some time and get off my channel, 'cause I don't wanna hear it. This is me, and I want to share this talent with the world, and maybe make someone else's day a little bit happier."

He grins all shy and soft and Derek turns to putty. Stiles perks up after that, sitting up straight and locking eyes with the camera. "So," he says loudly. "Welcome to my channel- where we do makeup, laugh, hang out with batshit crazy friends, make way too many comic book references and speak fluent sarcasm _only_! I hope you're ready for a wild ride."

He gives one final smile, and waves goodbye to the camera before the trailer ends. Derek sucks in a deep breath, overwhelmed and shocked by how Stiles had affected him. He looks up, scared, as if someone's been standing there the whole time and caught him looking at some young makeup guru, shaking their head judgingly.

But there's no one, so he just sighs and scrolls down to watch a real video.

The first one he comes across has a thumbnail of Stiles and the red haired girl from the banner. He clicks on it, if only a tiny bit curious to see what his relationship with her is. He tells himself he won't be disappointed if he's straight, he _won't_ \- because he hasn't even met him and that would be all kinds of unreasonable.

He still crosses his fingers under his desk as the video loads, though.

He checks the title, breathing a little breath of relief when all it says is, _"The Best Friend Tag!"_ The video finishes its buffering and Stiles comes into view, sitting at a desk in front of a large baywindow, hard rain pouring in the background. He's pouting a little, thick and shapely eyebrows furrowed like he's conflicted.

"I'm unbelievablely bored," he says to no one in particular, eyes not meeting the camera. Derek's eyes scan over his appearance and widen when he sees the boy's got on a white sweatshirt and nothing but a pair of tight, unbelievablely short spandex shorts pulled over his legs. They look smooth and soft, crisscrossed on the deskchair, like something just waiting to be marked by nails and teeth.

Derek coughs, and Stiles goes on.

"It's raining," the boy sighs dramatically. "And there's no one to keep me company... _Except_ -"

There's a loud squeal in the background and the camera shakes a little, then suddenly the red haired girl is the picture, running over to Stiles and plopping into his lap.

" _My_ _best_ _friend_!" Both teens yell at the same time. They giggle a little and the guy holding the camera chuckles at the dramatic opening.

The camera frame changes, and Derek sees that they've relocated to a quaint living room, both sitting on a red couch with cheery faces.

"Lydia and I were tagged to do this video by Jackson and Danny- the damn fuckers," Stiles says. Derek doesn't know who either of those people are, but judging by the teasing smile on Stiles' face, like he didn't mean what he said, they're friends of his.

Lydia smirks and pinches Stiles with manicured nails. He hisses dramatically. "The children are watching," she whispers, grinning at her friend's unamused face.

"Sorry guys. Lydia's just mad that we had to post this on my channel, 'cause I have more subscribers."

Derek smirks at the playful jab and laughs when Lydia slaps Stiles' arm with an affronted huff.

"Ignore him," she says to the camera. "Anyway, we have got a lot in store for you lovely beings today."

 _"Yes we dooo,"_ Stiles singsongs. "We've got so much to do for this video- we're gonna show you guys some middle and high school memories, tell a few stories, take a few best friend quizzes-"

Lydia finishes his sentence, "-and of course, the best friend tag is not properly completed if we don't do each other's makeup."

Stiles smirks, somehow managing to look devious and absolutely adorable all at once. "We may or may not be blindfolded for that part. Additional drama and whatnot, you guys know the drill."

Lydia looks at him and grins, a glint in her eye. "Let's get this train wreck started!"

The scene cuts to a new outdoor setting, but before Derek can see what happens next, there's a knock at his office door.

He pauses the video. "Come in," he calls, voice a little rough. He puts his phone away and messes with some paperwork on his desk, trying to make it look like he's been doing _something_ productive all day.

His boss peeks in. "Got a heavy load for you, Hale. You up for it?"

Derek shakes his head, trying to rid all thoughts of amber-eyed boys in makeup from his mind. "Always," he grins, taking the stack of papers from his boss.

He welcomes the distraction.

* * *

 _AN: Okay, so...there's the first chapter._ _It's a bit different, obviously. There aren't many feminine!Stiles stories out there, let alone any with him with makeup. But I like this, let me know what you think in the comments!_


End file.
